


Moon Blossom

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: All they could do as a human being was continued to move forward, lived and endured, no matter how painful it was.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N 1: Inspired by Tang Dynasty Tour.
> 
> A/N 2: Please keep your mind out of the gutter. This story contained NO INCEST.

‘’Greeting Your Majesty.’’ Jin bowed to the Emperor.

‘’Prince Jin,’’ The Emperor looked up from the documents he had been reviewing. ‘’What bring you here so early in the morning?’’

Jin took a deep breath and mustered up his courage. ‘’I am here to invoke the privilege Great-Grandfather had granted me.’’

The Emperor raised one eyebrow. ‘’But you are thirteen.’’ He remarked. ‘’You are still too young for marriage.’’

‘’Great-Grandfather told me I could marry whoever I want, regardless of their status. He never specifies the age.’’

‘’Are you sure you love this person?’’ He questioned sceptically. ‘’You are still too young to know what true love means.’’

‘’I am.’’ He nodded with much conviction.

‘’Do they love you back?’’

… Jin averted his gaze to the floor.

‘’Huh,’’ The Emperor chuckled. ‘’Let me guess, this person does not even know you exist. You only ever saw them from afar.’’ He shook his head, expression amused. ‘’Who is this person’s name?’’

Jin swallowed thickly before he replied. ‘’His name is… Horobi.’’

Silence made itself home in the room. The Emperor’s expression became closed off, unreadable, and Jin was afraid his request going to be deny.

Yet, just like any good well-educated Prince, he did not let his nervousness to show on his mien.

‘’Have you lost your mind?’’ The Emperor did not yell, but the quiet fury in his voice was enough to make Jin trembled. ‘’You are fully aware he is a criminal, correct? More than that, he is far older than you are.’’

‘’I am well aware,’’ Jin nodded. ‘’But he has nothing to do with the crime his Grandfather committed.’’ He pointed out. ‘’He is only guilty by association. Horobi is a kind man. He has a good reputation; people even call him a Saint for helping many orphan and homeless children, providing them with shelters, foods and education. I am sure he will treat me well too.’’

The Emperor stared at him with burning intensity, then, he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. ‘’Very well then, the wedding is in three days. Go home and make preparation.’’

Jin blinked. ‘’You allow it?’’

‘’Regardless how I feel about the matter, I cannot go against the late Emperor’s edict… but I have one condition: your wedding night are postpone until you are coming of age, understand?’’

Jin blanched out, barely clamping his mouth shut to keep himself from blurting out ‘There is no way, _he is my Father_!’ and just nodded silently in reply.

‘’Good, you are dismiss.’’

The tension he had felt since entering the palace suddenly gone, Jin smiled and bowed deeply to his Uncle. ‘’Thank you Your Majesty.’’ Then, with a swish of his cape, he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I repeat, this story have no incest.

Two days were not enough to prepare for a grand wedding ceremony, but it did not matter for Jin. Not only he was much comfortable living in frugality, despite the late Emperor’s habit of always spoiling him, this ceremony was just a mean to save his Father’s life and nothing else.

Fuwa-san and Yaiba-san had escorted his Father from the prison yesterday, but Jin was not allowed to see him yet. In the eyes of the laws, he was still considered a criminal, so he was currently confined in the pavilion. The only thing Jin could do for the moment was assigned Aruto and Izu to acts as his companion and made his stay here more comfortable. That, and waited for the day he was going to meet his Father.

… He was going to meet his Father.

For the first time in thirteen years of his life, he was finally going to meet with his Father.

It finally sank in on him that his dream was going to become a reality soon. The thought made him nervous and he could not stop from wearing a hole on the carpet in the living room with all his constant pacing. This got to the point of annoying Fuwa-san enough to yell at him, telling him to take a stroll in the garden instead, which he obliged. Unfortunately, the serene atmosphere of his Mother’s private garden did nothing to calm down his nerves. In feedback loop, Jin’s mind continued to wonder on how his Father going to think of him. He wished he could meet his Sire in a better circumstance and not like this.

Mother once told him that not everything in this world happened the way they wanted it. Some things were unattainable, even for a royalty. If that were not the case, the three of them would have lived happily together and Jin would have grown up with the warmth of a Father’s love. Instead, Mother was six feet under, Father was in prison for a crime he did not commit and Jin’s only choice to save his life from the guillotine was to marry him.

All they could do as a human being was continued to move forward, lived and endured, no matter how painful it was.

Those words continued to haunt him every day, especially after she passed away.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Even though he was a Prince, no one noteworthy attended the ceremony, only Ai-chan, Jin’s childhood friend and his personal household assistances who were also his close friends were there.

The moment his Father entered the room, the atmosphere became so gloomy everyone presence could physically feel it. Aruto in particular, looked like he was attending a funeral instead of a wedding. Jin never expected this day to be a happy occasion. Considering in this very moment, in another place, the Sage of the Wing Clan, his Father’s entire family was being dragged toward their death.

Outwardly, the dark-haired man appeared cold and emotionless, seemingly unaffected by this harsh fact, but deep inside, he must be grieving for his lost family. Jin understood the feeling. He had lost his Mother after all. The knowledge that he still had his Father was the only thing from keeping him from falling into despair after her death.

Jin wished he could spare his Father from the grief of losing his loved ones, but he had no real power or influence in the court.

As they exchanged their wedding vows, Jin silently made a promise within his heart: from now and forever, power or no power, he would protect his Father with his entire being.

He had failed his Father once. Jin would never failed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

‘’I thought Horobi is no longer a criminal, why is he still treated like one?’’ Jin fumed to Ai-chan. Both of them were sitting on the table in the gazebo, from which they could see the view of the pavilion where his Father now lived, or rather, still confined. The place was surrounded by Royal Guards, assigned directly by the Emperor. Jin was not allowed to go anywhere near him without a chaperone, which ruined his plan on revealing the truth to his Father.

Additionally, according to Izu, his Father had not come out of his room since their wedding day, which was two weeks ago, and he did not allow her to go inside either, so his current condition was unknown. Fortunately, he still ate the foods Izu left on his doorstep. At least, they did not have to worry that he was starving himself to dead.

Nevertheless, Jin was worried.

‘’His Majesty is just trying to protect you.’’ Ai-chan said, pouring tea into his empty cup. ‘’I think, His Majesty is scare… he ordered the execution for the Royal Consort’s entire Clan after all, so His Majesty might be worry that the Royal Consort might take his revenge on you.’’

‘’Then, he should not have ordered their execution in the first place.’’ Jin said bitterly. ‘’I might be young, but I am more than capable of protecting myself.’’ He sighed, sipping his tea. ‘’Beside, Horobi have a soft spot for children, he would never harm me.’’ … However, that did not mean he would not hate Jin for being a part of the royalty that killed his family. That thought made him wanted to curl up on the ground and let the nature slowly claimed him.

‘’Come now, cheer up,’’ Ai-chan ruffled his hairs. ‘’How about we come up with a plan so you can sneak up to see your beloved Consort?’’

They did just that. After brainstorming for three days and two nights, they finally came up with a plan. Jin had Izu delivered a message to his Father, asking him to meet at the pavilion’s back door. Then, he had the Matsurida Brothers disguised themselves as thieves and infiltrated the mansion and for Fuwa and his other friends to make enough ruckus to wake up the neighbours.

Sure enough, the ensuing chaos was enough to lure the Royal Guards from the pavilion. On normal day, he would have shaken his head in disappointment at the guards for so readily leaving their posts, but tonight, he was grateful.

From behind the bushes, Jin waited for several moments to make sure they would not return to the premise before walking out to the open and approached the pavilion, only to be startled by his Father suddenly emerging from the darkness, his dark hair and cloak made him blended perfectly with the shadow. He barely managed to smother his scream, clamping his hands over his mouth, lest he alerted the guards to their position.

‘’Did I startle you?’’ He ventured. ‘’I apologise.’’

Jin shook his head. ‘’It is fine.’’ Then, he became silent. Here he was with his Father, alone at last… but all those lessons on vocabularies seemed to have deserted him, leaving him with no words to convey the thoughts and feelings he had wanted his Father so badly to know.

‘’Izu told me,’’ His Father’s tenor voice pulled the thirteen years old out of his thought. Jin looked up at him questioningly. ‘’There is a beautiful garden here, correct?’’ He ventured.

Jin nodded and he smiled. ‘’Would you be my guide and take me there?’’

Jin smiled brightly in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
